Vengeance
'Vengeance '''is one of the main quests in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. It begins automatically after Henry recovers in ''Awakening''. It is a passive quest, with the objectives being filled by progressing through the main storyline, and it is uncompleted at the end of the first game. It is expected that the story will continue with the release of a sequel or expansion, however few details are known. Synopsis My home was destroyed, my parents and my sweetheart murdered. I fled like a coward and only survived by a miracle. And when I tried to do the right thing and at least bury my loved ones, I lost the last thing my father left me-the sword he forged for Sir Radzig. But I will never run again, ever! I'll find that bastard who led the raid on Skalitz and kill him. And I'll find that thieving rat who took my sword and run him through with it! Objectives *Find Markvart von Auliz and avenge your parents. *Get father's sword back **Go to Neuhof, where Runt was seen ***Find the other footpads from Neuhof ****Find the footpad in Ledetchko *****Find out where Runt's gang is encamped ******Infiltrate the footpad's camp *******Get Runt * Find out who's behind the bandit's activites ** Find out where the counterfeit coin is coming from ***Try to find out from the recruiters who's behind the counterfeiting ****Join the battle for Vranik and get your father's sword back ***** Help the lords to recapture Talmberg ****** Find out how to get your father's sword back Walkthrough After Henry has sufficiently recovered in ''Awakening'', he will swear to recover his father's sword, stolen by the bandit Runt., and find Markvart von Auliz, who murdered his father with his own hands, and ordered his soldiers to slaughter his mother. However, an untrained and unarmed peasant with no horse isn't likely to successfully take on a giant bandit with a club, let alone an experienced General of King Sigismund with a vicious Cuman army at his back. Thus begins your quest - learn to fight, to ride, and to integrate yourself with the local people. As your skills improve and you are able to afford better weapons, armour, and a fine steed, you will slowly piece together the clues that will lead you to your hated enemy - starting with Runt. The trail is cold until ''The Hunt Begins'', when Henry is investigating a raid on the stud farm at Neuhof, and is able to confirm that Runt was amongst the bandits responsible for the slaughter. Sir Radzig notes that nothing was stolen, and the owners of the farm had no enemies - this was about fear. After tracking down Ginger during Ginger in a Pickle, Henry sets off to Uzhitz to hunt down one of the bandits, a limping man named Lubosh. However, Lubosh is murdered before Henry catches up with him, and the only clue is an usual priest, Father Godwin. During ''Mysterious Ways'' Henry is able to discover that the limping bandit was often in the company of Reeky from Neuhof, and embarks on ''On the Scent'' to find him. Reeky is unable to tell Henry where the bandit camp is, but he tells you that another bandit named Timmy does. Henry tracks him down in ''My Friend Timmy'' and learns that the camp is at Pribyslavitz. Henry infiltrates the camp in ''Nest of Vipers'', and confirms that Runt is among them. Together with Lord Radzig and Sir Bernard, Henry launches an attack on the camp in ''Baptism of Fire''.'' During the battle, Henry kills Runt, but the bandit goes to his grave refusing to tell him the location of the sword. Soon afterwards, Henry discovers that the coin in Pribyslavitz was counterfeit, and during [[All that Glistens|''All that Glistens]], ''he manages to track down the people minting the fake Groschen, overseen by a disgraced knight named Sir Jezhek. The knight tells Henry that he was recruited by some men in Sasau during [[If You Can't Beat 'em|''If You Can't Beat 'em]],'' and Henry sets off to find them. After finding the recruiters, Henry must prove his loyalty by murdering the last member of the Neuhof group, Pious, who has joined a monastery and is hiding amongst the novices. As part of [[Poverty, Chastity and Obedience|''Poverty, Chastity and Obedience]], ''Henry manages to gain entry to the monastery by posing as 'Brother Gregor', and completes [[A Needle in a Haystack|''A Needle in a Haystack]] by taking care of Pious. Now a trusted member of the bandits, Henry learns their main camp was not Pribyslavitz, but Vranik. He successfully infiltrates the camp in The Die is Cast and discovers, to his shock, that they are under the command of Sir Istvan Toth, a friend of Sir Radzig's. Henry is captured and beaten, and Sir Istvan reveals to him a secret that everyone has been keeping from him. With help from Zbyshek, the man whose cowardice brought Runt down upon you back in Skalitz, Henry manages to escape and request that the lords Divish, Radzig and Hanush launch an immediate attack on the camp in ''Payback''. That evening, their combined forces manage to overwhelm the bandits, but they discover that they have been led into a trap. While the lord's armies were in Vranik, Istvan took his men secretly north, and captured Talmberg and Lady Stephanie. Henry and the three lords hurried back to Talmberg in ''Out of the Frying Pan'', but they are too late, and Sir Radzig is captured. Henry volunteers to sneak into the castle after dark, and hopefully release the hostages. Notes * Category:Main Quests